


Matilha

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, Lobisomem, Werewolves, capelobo, droubble, folclore brasileiro, luison
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Capelobo era sempre o mais esquentadinho do grupo, já estava pra desistir do encontro naquele dia na gruta. Não curtia muito seus primos distantes, mas a caça aos lupinos andava muito acirrada em toda região, então manter contato era sempre bom."





	Matilha

Capelobo era sempre o mais esquentadinho do grupo, já estava pra desistir do encontro naquele dia na gruta. Não curtia muito seus primos distantes, mas a caça aos lupinos andava muito acirrada em toda região, então manter contato era sempre bom.

Seu nariz aguçado logo sentiu o cheiro de seu primo que considerava mais detestável, Luison, não aguentava sua fragrância que por vezes lembrava a peixe podre.

— Yo Capi, como vais tu?

— Você toma banho? Sempre com essa carniça…

A criatura riu acostumada a _delicadeza_ de seu parente.

— Também é bom te ver, Lobi não chegou?

— Não, esses mestiços fracos…

— Sujo falando do mal lavado - sussurrou Luison.

— O quê? - rosnou a criatura que lembrava um tamanduá com anta vestindo peruca de cabelo humana.

— Nada, nada.

Novamente o cheiro no ar chamou a atenção das criaturas, que viram um homem metade lobo se aproximar furtivo.

— Capi! Luison, cheiroso como sempre amigo! - o lobisomem cumprimentou risonho.

— Sério, vão a merda. Então o que querem discutir hoje?

— Espero que seja algo que envolva ossos quebrados. - Capelobo sorriu doentio.

— Oh sim, aqui. - o lobisomem tirou envelopes do bolso da calça - Vou casar! Estão convidados, tragam esposas, ou no seu caso Capi, algo vivo haha!

**Author's Note:**

> Quando estava pesquisando sobre as lendas do lobisomem no Brasil, acabei de deparando com outras "raças" de lobisomem BR e virou essa mistureba frouxa.  
> Já o Luison é emprestado dos hermanos.


End file.
